Empty Space - Dean & Quinn pt 6
by Princess Misery
Summary: Dean & Quinn part 6. Quinn asks Cas to help her get over Dean. Warnings: angst, language, drinking to cope. Song & Artist: Empty Space - James Arthur. Pairing: OFC x OMC (Mentioned), Dean x OFC (Mentioned)


**Summary: **Quinn asks Cas to help her get over Dean.

**Warnings: **angst, language, drinking to cope,

**Song & Artist: **Empty Space - James Arthur

**Notes: **Part 6 the Dean & Quinn saga.

**Characters:** OFC (Quinn), Castiel. **Mentioned: **Dean, Sam, Jody, OMC.

**Pairing: **technically none.

* * *

**Three days after "So I Can Have You Back." **

**Empty Space.**

Tears tracked down Quinn's face, blurring her vision of Jody's darkened yard. A frustrated scream choked in her throat, every time she thought she was done only seeming to ignite a new batch of tears. She took a swig of beer, stifling another sob.

She had left Wyatt sleeping in his bed just over an hour ago, a total dick move on her part, sleeping with him for the first time then leaving without explanation. His gentle snores had grated on her nerves, her steady stream of tears tickling her ears as they dripped onto the pillow. She couldn't stay any longer. Her tormented cries could only be suppressed for so long. If he woke to ask her what was wrong, how could she explain that her tears were for Dean? How even though Wyatt was lying beside her, the bed felt empty? The empty void was in her head because she was seeking love from a stranger, and that stranger was Wyatt. Or maybe it was her who was the stranger. She didn't know who she was without Dean.

Quinn had been casually dating Wyatt for almost two months, he had been patient, and more than understanding. She had slept with him for the first time that night, for no other reason than she had felt it was the natural progression of the relationship. She had no complaints. Wyatt had been attentive, almost shy, in making sure she was satisfied. But that's all she had been. Satisfied. He didn't ignite a fire in her that made her want to rip his clothes off, didn't spark that passion that made her want to run her nails down his back, leaving her mark. And she knew for a fact that she wouldn't bite her lip when she thought about it tomorrow.

Wyatt had fallen asleep and in the aftermath, Quinn immediately felt like a fraud, a liar and a cheat. She had lied to Dean when she told him she was sleeping with Wyatt - she hadn't been at the time.

Yet Dean remained on her mind the entire time, brewing feelings of unfaithfulness towards Wyatt deep within her. '_Dean wouldn't do that'. 'Dean's lips are softer'. 'Dean knew how to make me scream his name'. _Dean didn't need to be told how she liked it, he could read her body. He knew when she had bad intentions, and when she needed him to take his frustrations out on her.

_Dean. Dean. Dean. Fuck him! _

Enough was enough. She was tired of missing the green eyed unfaithful bastard. She had spent weeks debating whether to ask for help in her efforts to get over Dean. She had quietly slipped out of Wyatt's bed and returned to Jody's house to drink whatever she could get her hands on then sat alone on the back porch. Jody had been great; a shoulder to cry on, helping to distract her when she needed it, getting her a job at a bar in town. Sam had been amazing too, calling her to warn her if he and Dean were going to be somewhere she might be. Nevertheless, Jody and Sam weren't the help she needed.

Dean had kept his promise to back off. She hadn't heard from him since she fled the bunker three days ago. She had deleted his number to avoid the temptation to call him, the withdrawal of not talking to him taking its toll to only bring on a whole new parade of tears.

Maybe when the pain was gone she'd be able to find real love. Not necessarily with Wyatt, she knew that was over before it had begun. It was unfair to be with him when she was so hung up on Dean. She needed to have a frank and honest conversation with Wyat. But that was tomorrow's problem. Now it was time to close the curtain on Dean.

"Castiel, if you can hear me-" The flap of Angel wings alerted her to his presence. His soft blue eyes regarded her solemnly, making her sob. She desperately sucked in air trying to find the words she needed. "Make me forget, please," she pleaded, chest heaving as she wiped her streaming nose with the back of her sleeve. "Please Cas I _need _to forget. Make me forget him."

"You have to be sure," Cas told her, "Is this really what you desire? To forget the love you share?"

"We don't share love, Cas. He doesn't love me, he never loved me!" she spat viciously, her anger aimed at the wrong person. "He never would have gone astray, he never would have been so weak."

"You feel neglected," Cas assessed correctly, "betrayed, hurt. Those are all understandable emotions but you don't truly wish to forget all the good you shared."

"Yes, I do!" Quinn yelled getting to her feet, standing nose to nose with the blue-eyed angel. Who was he to tell her what she truly wished for? "I don't want to think about him anymore. I don't need to see him in every window, think about him every second. I don't need the memories of him. I don't need the flutter in my stomach when I think about that dumb, cocky smile. I don't need to remember how broken I was when he was in Hell or Purgatory, how I thought that was the lowest I could ever feel, because this-" She heaved in a heavy breath and prodded the heel of her hand into her heart. "This right now hurts more than all those times. I feel like my tears could cause an inferno. I'm burning Cas, and the only way to stop it is if you do this for me. I need you to put out the flames! Please."

Cas regarded her silently, seemingly unphased by her outburst. She held her head high, panting to catch her breath. "I will grant your request," Cas began and her eyes lit up with hope. "On the condition you ask me again when you are sober and have remained so for at least four consecutive days."

It wasn't an unreasonable request. The Winchester's were too big a part of her life to completely erase Dean from her mind. Cas would need to replace her memories of Dean, make her believe that they had only ever been friends. She would need to decide what memories she wanted to be erased and what memories needed to be rewritten. Being sober would help the decision making process.

"Fine," she agreed, "but no trying to talk me out of it."

"Agreed." A whoosh of air tousled her hair at the sudden flap of wings leaving her to stare at the darkened night.

Relief flooded her body as the end was finally within reach. An end to this misery. The empty space left by Dean could be filled by someone else. That's all she needed.

* * *

**Empty Space **

I don't see you

You're not in every window I look through

And I don't miss you

You're not in every single thing I do

I don't think we're meant to be

And you are not the missing piece

I won't hear it

Whenever anybody says your name

And I won't feel it

Even when I'm burstin' into flames

I don't regret the day I left

I don't believe that I was blessed

I'm probably lyin' to myself again

I'm alone in my head

And lookin' for love in this stranger's bed

But I don't think I'll find it

'Cause only you could fill this empty space

I wanna tell all my friends

But I don't think they would understand

It's somethin' I've decided

'Cause only you could fill this empty space

I've been drinking

I've been doin' things I shouldn't do

Overthinkin'

I don't know who I am without you

I'm a liar and a cheat

I let my ego swallow me

And that's why I might never see you again.


End file.
